plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Winter Melon/Gallery
This is the gallery for Winter Melon. ''Plants vs. Zombies Winter Melon.png|HD Winter Melon without a background Winter Online.png|Online Almanac entry MV45.jpg|Alamanac entry in the iOS version WinterMelonSeedPacket.png|Winter Melon seed packet in the PC version Winter HD.png|Winter Melon seed packet in the iPad version WinterMelonSeed.PNG|Winter Melon seed packet in the iOS and Android versions WinterMelon basket.png|His basket WinterMelon projectile.png|A frozen melon winter.random letters.djlmnhzd.jpg|A Winter Melon on the lawn Winter-Melon-1-.gif|Animated Winter Melon in the PC version DS Winter Melon.gif|Animated Winter Melon in the DS version DS Winter Melon.png|Winter Melon in the Nintendo DS version Splash damage.JPG|Winter Melon's splash effect A lot of winter melons.jpg|A lot of Winter Melons inside Pumpkins Sold out winter melon.PNG|A sold out Winter Melon seed packet in the PC version WinterThrow.png|Winter Melon attacking. CrushedWinterMelon.png|Crushed Winter Melon Winter melon pumpkin.PNG|Winter Melon in a Pumpkin Wintermelon Ipumpkin.PNG|Winter Melon in an Imitater Pumpkin bandicam 2016-04-25 07-53-47-105.jpg|The message that appears when the player chooses Winter Melon without Melon-pult Plants vs. Zombies 2 Winter Melon Almanac Entry.png|Almanac entry part 1 Winter Melon Almanac Entry Part 2.png|Almanac entry part 2 wintermelon Unlocked.png|Winter Melon unlocked PvZ2 Winter Melons.jpg|Winter Melon's artwork Winter-Melon (HD).png|HD Winter Melon Winter Melon New Wild West Seed Packet.png|Seed packet without sun cost WMSP.png|Seed packet WMImitaterSP.png|Imitater seed packet Boosted Imitater Winter Melon2.png|Boosted Imitater Winter Melon Boosted Winter Melon.png|Boosted Winter Melon Boosted Winter Melon No Cost.jpg|Boosted seed packet without cost Wintercard.jpg|Winter Melon's Endless Zone card Winter Melon Costume Card.png|Endless Zone card with costume Winter Melon Top Hat Card.png|Endless Zone card with the second costume Winter Melon(Halloween).png|HD Winter Melon's costume Wm plant food.jpg|Winter Melon using Plant Food TfT Level 171 Baryons.png|Using Winter Melons in Terror from Tomorrow. Notice some looks up before it attacks. IMG 1128.JPG|Winter Melon in the Zen Garden Winter Melon being watered.gif|Winter Melon being watered in the Zen Garden (animated) PVZIAT Winter Melon Watered Costume.gif|Winter Melon with costume being watered in the Zen Garden (animated) Screenshot 2014-07-07-23-04-54-1.png|Winter Melon super Power Tiles Robert.jpeg|Winter Melons in Pirate Seas Nicko756 - PvZ2 - Big Wave Beach - Day 15 - 004.png|Winter Melons in Big Wave Beach Pvz7.jpg|A lot of Winter Melons Big Wave Beach.jpeg|Tons of Winter Melon in a Big Wave Beach last stand level (using the infinite sun Lily Pad trick) winter summer nights.png|Winter Melon in Summer Nights trailer ATLASES PLANTWINTERMELON 1536 00 PTX.png|Winter Melon's textures Getting Winter Melon's Summer Costume.jpg|Getting his summer costume Frozen Melon 2.png|A frozen melon WinterMelon3.jpeg|Winter Melon's Level 3 projectile wm10.PNG|A frozen melon (at level 10) WinterMelon Ghost.png|Grayed out Winter Melon WinterMelononmap.png|Winter Melon on the map Winter Melon on Gold.png|Winter Melon on a Gold Tile IMG 20160915 172741.jpg|Frozen Winter Melon with costume IMG_2470.png|Winter Melon in an advertisement for the Fruit Piñata in the main menu IMG_2471.png|Winter Melon in another advertisement for the Fruit Piñata WinterMelonWaterGlitch.png|Winter Melon on water in Pirate Seas (glitch) Winter_Melon Pinata.png|Receiving Winter Melon seed packets from a Piñata 19578793_976258042516557_775006344_o.png|Winter Melon being upgraded to level 2 WinterMelon LevelGlitch.jpeg|Winter Melon seed packets on the conveyor belt (note that the level of seed packet at the top is different than the seed packet below) 23A8BBF5-501D-4337-AF5A-193964607D76.jpeg|An endangered Winter Melon EnWM.png|An endangered Winter Melon in a minecart WinterMelonLevelUp.jpg|Winter Melon's animation when it is ready to level up WhatHoSirCostalotEpicQuest.jpg|Winter Melon in an advertisement of What Ho, Sir Costalot! Epic Quest WinterMelonreachingLevel5.jpg|Winter Melon being upgraded to Level 5 New Year's Sale 2020.PNG|Winter Melon in an advertisement of New Year's Sale 2020 Old Map Winter Melon.jpg|Winter Melon on the map (pre 1.7) PvZ2WinterMelonSeedPacket.png|Winter Melon seed packet Winter Melon Seed Packet (PvZ2).png|Seed packet without sun cost Imitater Winter Melon2.png|Imitater Winter Melon Chinese version ChinaWinterMelonAd.PNG|An advertisement depicting his costume, costumed Plant Food ability, and upgrade Winter Melon C Costume2.png|Winter Melon's costume Winter Melon Costume 3 HD.png|HD Costumed Winter Melon Costume pf wintermelon.png|Costumed Plant Food upgrade Winter Melon Almanac China1.png|Almanac entry part 1 Winter Melon Almanac China2.png|Almanac entry part 2 LX90.jpg|Upgrade system NEWWinterMelonPuzzlePiece.png|Puzzle Piece Winter Melon Costume Puzzle Piece.png|Costume Puzzle Piece Winter Melon Freezing Zombies.gif|Winter Melon freezing a Basic Zombie (animated) Winter Melon costumed plant food.gif|Costumed Plant Food ability (animated) WinterMelonDance.png|Dancing WinterMelonSeedPacketPvZ2C.jpg|Seed packet (v1.8.0+) Winter Melon Level Up Ad.png Old Winter Melon Puzzle Piece.png|Puzzle Piece Plants vs. Zombies Online'' Zz.gif|One of Winter Melon's Adventure Mode costumes Others Winter melon plush.jpeg|Winter Melon plush winter melon plush.jpg|Another Winter Melon plush WinterMelon toy.jpg|Winter Melon toy